Curare tus heridas - Fonnie -
by Saory Namino Cipher
Summary: Bonnie tal vez tenía la vida resuelta, lujos, buena familia, dinero, buena posición social, etc. Pero nada de eso le importa, lo único que quiere es ser un buen empresario al igual que su padre. En cambio Foxy era un tema completamente diferente, su madre murió cuando nació su hermana menor, su padre es una escoria, es de clase baja. [Summary extendido adentro]
1. Biografias

_**Hola, gracias por abrir este Fanfic. Esta vendría siendo mi 2da historia Fonnie... pero lo sé… dirán "esto no es ni siquiera capítulo" bueno… yo quería comenzar con las "biografías" de los personajes.**_

 _ **aqui el summary extendido:**_

 ** _Brian Harmon tal vez tenía la vida resulta, lujos, buena familia, dinero, buena posición social, etc. Pero nada de eso le importa, lo único que quiere es ser un buen empresario al igual que su padre. En cambio Alexander Sullivan era un tema completamente diferente, su madre murió cuando nació su hermana menor, su padre es una escoria, es de clase baja, poco adinerado, sin mucho éxito en su vida. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para su hermana menor, y quizá cuando la vida de estos dos chicos se crucen sus mundos estarán de cabeza. – ¿estos no son tus barrios niñito mimado? – – ¿Qué te importa a ti rata miserable? –_**

 _ **Bueno… creo que comenzamos.**_

* * *

 _ **Personajes**_

 _ ***Brian Sebastian Harmon (Bonnie)**_

 _ **Edad: 21**_

 _ **Especie: conejo/humano**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de finanzas**_

 _ **Apariencia: Brian tiene orejas de conejo color morado, cabello del mismo color largo a los hombros atado con una coleta roja, ojos de color rojizo similar al rubí o sangre, es delgado, un poco bajo, piel extremadamente pálida. Es algo gruñón, callado, reservado, no habla mucho con otras personas.**_

 _ **Familia: Steven (hermano mayor)**_

 _ **Benjamin (hermano menor)**_

 _ **Peter (sobrino, hijo de Steven)**_

 _ **Carol (madre)**_

 _ **Sebastian (padre)**_

 _ **Kevin (cuñado)**_

 _ **Hobbie: tocar guitarra en secreto**_

 _ **BFF: Freddy, Nina**_

 _ ***Alexander Sullivan (Foxy)**_

 _ **Edad: 24**_

 _ **Especie: zorro/humano**_

 _ **Ocupación: por el momento tiene dos empleos – uno de día, otro de noche –**_

 _ **Apariencia: Alex tiene orejas y cola de zorro rojizas, cabello rojo un poco más rojo despeinado cubriéndole el ojo derecho, ojos color ámbar acercándose al dorado, es un poco delgado – no mucho, tiene musculatura un poco notable – piel un poco blanca casi bronceada, es de estatura alta. Es protector con su hermana, un gran amigo, puede ser un poco amargado, pero tiene su lado infantil y alegre.**_

 _ **Familia: Margaret (única hermana menor)**_

 _ **Maxwell (padre, cof, cof, escoria, cof, cof)**_

 _ **Diane (madre fallecida)**_

 _ ***Nina**_ _ **Andrew**_ _ **s (OC de mi propiedad)**_

 _ **Edad: 19**_

 _ **Especie: gata/humana**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de diseño grafico**_

 _ **Apariencia: Nina tiene orejas y cola de gata color castaño, cabello de color castaño casi verdoso, con reflejos negros, llevándolo suelto con fleco, ojos color verde musgo, delgada, curvas bien pronunciadas (?) piel un poco pálida, un poco baja. Ella es tímida, callada, pero una gran amiga, (cof, cof, enamorada de Bonnie, cof, cof)**_

 _ **Familia: vive sola y casi no habla de su familia**_

 _ **BFF: Brian y Freddy**_

 _ **Amor platónico: Brian Harmon**_

 _ ***Frederick Robbins (Freddy)**_

 _ **Edad: 23**_

 _ **Especie: oso/humano**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de último año en finanzas**_

 _ **Apariencia: Freddy tiene orejas de oso de color café, cabello corto igual castaño, ojos azules cielo, delgado – tiene musculatura un poco notable – de varias pecas en las mejillas, piel blanca, es un poco alto. Puede ser un poco malhumorado pero es un buen amigo.**_

 _ **Familia: Eddy (hermano menor)**_

 _ **Shane (hermano mayor)**_

 _ **Thomas (padre)**_

 _ **Helena (madre fallecida)**_

 _ **Hobbie: cantar en secreto**_

 _ **BFF: Nina, Brian**_

 _ ***Margaret Sullivan (Mangle)**_

 _ **Edad: 18**_

 _ **Especie: zorra/humana**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de primer año en diseño grafico**_

 _ **Apariencia: Margaret tiene orejas y cola de zorra color blanco, cabello corto a los hombros de color rosa pálido, ojos ámbar casi dorados más claros que los de su hermano, piel pálida, delgada con curvas pronunciadas, es algo baja, prodigio desde niña. Es bromista y siempre le ve el lado positivo a todo.**_

 _ **Familia: Alex (hermano mayor)**_

 _ **Maxwell (padre)**_

 _ **Diane (madre fallecida)**_

 _ **BFF: Ariana**_

 _ ***Charlotte Rodney (Chica)**_

 _ **Edad: 20**_

 _ **Especie: gallina/humana**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de último año en literatura**_

 _ **Apariencia: Charlotte tiene cabello rubio corto a los hombros, atado con una coleta naranja, ojos purpura brillante, es algo bajita hasta parecer una adolecente de 13 o 14 años, es delgada, piel pálida. Es bromista y muy alegre, y siempre puedes contar con ella.**_

 _ **Familia: Kevin (hermano mayor)**_

 _ **Chiara (hermana menor)**_

 _ **Steven (cuñado)**_

 _ **Peter (sobrino)**_

 _ **BFF: Nina**_

 _ **Hobbie: cocinar ricos cupcakes y pizzas**_

 _ ***Lance Glover (Golden)**_

 _ **Edad: 23**_

 _ **Especie: oso/humano**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante de último año – próximo a graduarse – en finanzas**_

 _ **Apariencia: Lance tiene orejas de oso amarillas, cabello corto rubio dorado, ojos negros muy oscuros, es un poco bajo, delgado – con un poco de musculatura – piel un poco morena sin exagerar, con varias pecas en sus mejillas, es serio, muy callado, reservado, gruñón. Pero puede llegar a ser amable y alegre.**_

 _ **Familia: vive solo**_

 _ **BFF: Marion, Steven.**_

 _ ***Marion Porter (Puppet)**_

 _ **Edad: 22**_

 _ **Especie: humana**_

 _ **Ocupación: estudiante en psicología**_

 _ **Apariencia: Marion o Mari tiene cabello largo a la cintura negro atado con una coleta blanca, llevándolo en fleco a la izquierda, ojos negros oscuros. Un poco baja, delgada – sin llegar a exagerar – curvas pronunciadas, piel extremadamente pálida. Es bromista, alegre, simpática, pero es un demonio cuando le interrumpes su canción favorita. Es una gran amiga y puedes contar con ella.**_

 _ **Familia: vive sola**_

 _ **BFF: Lance, Steven.**_

 _ **Amor platónico: Lance**_

 _ **Acosador: Shane**_

* * *

 _ **Eeeeeeeeeen fin, esto serían las… biografías o algo por el estilo… mediante se desarrolle al final o principio del capítulo pondré las otras biografías de otros personajes (Kevin, Steven, la tal Ariana, por ejemplo)**_

 _ **Me esforzare por traer lo más rápido el prólogo, esto será un AU por lo que no mencionare nada sobre la pizzería u otro tema del juego. Estas serían algunas de las parejas que habría:**_

 _ ***Fonnie**_

 _ ***Bonina (Bonnie x OC)**_

 _ ***Fredden**_

 _ ***Springvin**_

 _ **Entre otras que aparecerán mediante se desarrolle como ya dije, en fin... espero que alguien haya leído esto. Y si no pues… hice el esfuerzo en querer hacer esto. Nos vemos pronto.**_

 _ **Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones…**_

 _ **\- Saory - Chan**_


	2. Prólogo

**_Se supone que este Fanfic sería una obra original – pero noooo, la muy idiota de mi persona lo quiso hacer así – me odio, en fin esta es mi segunda historia Fonnie. Antes no me pude presentar… según mi username… me llamo Saory – me pueden llamar Amy si quieren –: D y espero que esta historia sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Título: Curare tus heridas_**

 ** _Autora: Saory Namino Fazbear_**

 ** _Pareja: Foxy x Bonnie_**

 ** _Pareja secundaria: Bonnie x OC_**

 ** _Summary: Brian Harmon tal vez tenía la vida resuelta, lujos, buena familia, dinero, buena posición social, etc. Pero nada de eso le importa, lo único que quiere es ser un buen empresario al igual que su padre. En cambio Alexander Sullivan era un tema completamente diferente, su madre murió cuando nació su hermana menor, su padre es una escoria, es de clase baja, poco adinerado, sin mucho éxito en su vida. Siempre ha querido lo mejor para su hermana menor, y quizá cuando la vida de estos dos chicos se crucen sus mundos estarán de cabeza. – ¿estos no son tus barrios niñito mimado? – – ¿Qué te importa a ti rata miserable? –_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: los personajes de Five Night At Freddy´s son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, las versiones humanizadas son propiedad de Pole – Bear, la versión humanizada de Puppet es propiedad de Amy – Chan56 (ósea que soy yo)_**

 ** _Aclaraciones 2: esto es un AU – alternative universe – por lo cual no mencionare nada de la pizzería ni otro tema del juego._**

 ** _Advertencia: lenguaje vulgar, agresión, maltrato físico/Psicológico, etc._**

 ** _Disfruten…_**

* * *

 _Prologo_

* * *

Bonnie POV.

Mi nombre es Brian Harmon, pero me dicen Bonnie, no hay mucho que contar… pero bien… ahmmm, soy como ya dije Brian Harmon, tengo 21 años y soy estudiante de último año en finanzas. Soy un poco antisocial; no tengo muchas amistades… salvo por mi mejor amiga: Nina Andrews, es menor que yo por 2 años. Es una gran amiga. ¿Qué más? Veamos… ¿dije que tengo el cabello morado? ¿No? Pues si lo tengo morado y largo… y tengo orejas de conejo, soy un poco bajo, piel pálida, ojos rojos, tengo un hermano mayor, que es todo lo contrario a mi… él es abogado, su nombre es Steven pero por alguna razón lo llaman SpringTrap, y un hermano menor llamado Benjamin pero le llamamos Ben, los tres somos conejos… pero no nos parecemos en nada, salvo por las orejas como ya dije. Ehhh, pues digamos también que soy de la clase "alta" de New York, SpringTrap, Ben y yo vivimos con mis padres en una gran casa en el centro de Manhattan – bueno de hecho solo Ben y yo vivimos con nuestros padres, SpringTrap se casó… con otro hombre… y por más extraño, raro e imposible que suene, Steve quedo embarazado y tuvieron un hijo, al cual llamaron Peter, era idéntico a Steve… tiene orejas de conejo como Steve y creo que lo rubio lo saco de Kevin Rodney (su padre) –

Dejando eso de lado yo estaba como hace media hora parado al frente de mi casa, congelándome, esperando a Nina. Y por su culpa otra vez llegaríamos tarde, pero noooo la señorita Andrews le gusta llegar a mi casa para "recogerme" ¡pero ni auto tiene!

Veo a lo lejos alguien que corre apresuradamente. Sip es ella…

\- ¡Bonnie! – exclamo llegando

\- Media hora tarde – exclame

\- Ya, relájate… no es para tanto –

\- ¡¿no es para tanto?! – exclame

\- ¡si, si lo que sea! ¡camina! – exclamo furiosa mientras me empujaba

Jamás cambiaria. Veamos… Nina es una gata – y no en el sentido que piensan – ella tiene orejas y cola de gato. Ella empezó a correr jalándome del brazo, y capaz que me lo arranca. Esto sería una gran caminata hasta la universidad.

Fin Bonnie POV.

Foxy POV.

Me levante de la cama con algo de pereza, no quería ir a trabajar… pero ni al caso, veamos… ahmmm, soy Alexander Sullivan, me dicen Alex o Foxy… no es un graaaaan relato mi vida, soy un tipejo de 24 años, tengo dos empleos, trabajo de día y si se puede… de noche, no tengo amigos y NO me hacen falta, aunque… el bobo de Fritz Smith cuenta como amigo… creo… soy de la clase "baja" de la GRAN cuidad de New York, en otras palabras la chusma, la escoria, los muertos de hambre, etc. Como los estúpidos riquillos nos dicen. Tengo una hermana menor llamada Margaret, le digo Maggie o Mangle, es igual a mí… en orejas y cola, mi cabello es corto despeinado de color rojo, piel un poco bronceada, soy alto, entre otras cosas sin importancia, ah y tengo como ya dije orejas y cola de zorro. Mi familia… pues… solo somos Mangle, yo y la escoria que tenemos por "padre"

Desde que nuestra madre murió al dar a luz a Mangle (que por cierto a esta fecha ella ya tiene 18 años) y quizá el muy idiota de Maxwell nuestro padre, la culpa a ella por la muerte de mamá. Mangle nunca la conoció, por eso trato de contarle como era.

\- Foxy – dijo una voz

Me han sacado de mi narración, ehm, digo pensamientos. Era Mangle.

\- Buen día – sonrió ella

\- Buen día – salude

\- ¿vas a desayunar? –

\- No, no hoy… no quiero llegar tarde –

\- Ok – dijo cabizbaja

Yo odiaba que Mangle se entristeciera, lo sé, sé que es casi una adulta, pero la sigo tratando como una niña.

\- No quiero que estés triste, Maggie… mira, tal vez y hoy me den el día libre –

\- Pero no quiero quedarme con "ese" sujeto –

\- "ese" sujeto, por desgracia es nuestro papá – gruñí – en fin… alístate, no querrás llegar tarde a la universidad –

Mangle salio corriendo de mi cuarto, bueno después de tanto esfuerzo logre que Mangle ingresara a una buena universidad, y la mejor noticia era que había conseguido una beca ¡¿no era grandioso?! Y claro, no era de esperarse… Mangle es prodigio.

\- Alex, llegaras tarde – exclamo ella

Yo asentí y baje las escaleras… hoy sería un día muy largo.

Fin Foxy POV.

Bonnie POV.

\- Bon – dijo Nina

\- Brian – le corregí

\- Lo que sea… ¿Qué harás esta tarde? – pregunto

\- Lo mismo de siempre Nina… venir a la universidad, estudiar, acabar la jornada y luego ir a la empresa de mi padre –

\- Ah, ya veo – dijo

Al fin habíamos llegado a la universidad, era una edificación bastante grande, si no conocías bien los pasillos, capaz y te pierdes – eso me paso… tres veces – si no fuera por mi otro amigo Frederick Robbins me hubiera vuelto loco buscando la salida o al menos el salón, ese tipo parece mapa, bueno no.

\- Pues… yo pensaba que podrías ir conmigo a una fiesta –

\- ¿fiesta? ¿contigo? – pregunte mientras revisaba el horario escolar – nah, sabes que estaré ocupado esta tarde –

Ella bajo las orejas… Freddy siempre la ha molestado diciendo que esta "enamorada" de mi… pero no creo eso… siempre los tres hemos sido amigos desde siempre… y eso no tiene que cambiar ¿no?

\- Nos vemos Nina – dije al ver cerca mi salón

\- Ok, pero… ¿Por qué no piensas en lo que te dije? – pregunto

\- Lo hare, lo hare – dije con sarcasmo

\- Bien, adiós colita de algodón – sonrió alejándose

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – exclame

Tarde, ella se había ido corriendo. Bufe y decidí entrar al salón… no había nadie, solo unas cuantas personas por ahí, Freddy estaba en otro salón – ya que está en último año en finanzas (suertudo ¬¬) – me dirigí a mi puesto… estaba un poco agotado por que cierta lunática que es mi amiga me hizo correr.

\- ¡Bonnie! – exclamo alguien

Yo dirigí la mirada encontrándome con una chica un poco baja, rubia… era Charlotte – es como mi… cuñada… o no sé… pero es hermana de Kevin –

\- Hola Chica – salude

\- Te vi correr afuera… ¿Qué paso? – pregunto sentándose a mi lado

\- Dos palabras. Nina – retrasada… como siempre – explique

\- Ya veo – dijo riendo

\- ¿Y tú no debes estar en clases? – pregunte

\- ¿no puedo ver a mi querido amigo que es amigo de mi amiga? –

\- Para eso están los descansos – sonreí forzadamente

\- Que genio – bufo ella – pero yo sé que en el fondo eres un lindo y tierno conejito –

\- Cállate pato – dije

\- … ¡soy una polla! – exclamo

Yo solo la mire burlón, al parecer no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? –

\- ¿Sabes? Eso en España y otro países eso muy malinterpretado – sonreí

\- … ¡eres un…! – exclamo – me voy… pero aun así, siempre te molestare – sonrió

\- Solo vete – dije

Ella solo hizo un puchero y salio del lugar, si… yo no era de esos que les gusta hablar con las personas… se me hace aburrido, ni siquiera sé porque tengo amigos, bueno a Freddy lo conozco de desde niño – su padre es socio con mi padre – y a Nina la conocí desde antes de conocer a Freddy. Y bueno desde entonces somos algo así como ¿inseparables? Quizá.

Fin Bonnie POV.

Normal POV.

Un chico castaño se dirigía a sus clases, era alto, bien vestido, ojos azules intensos, y tenía orejas de oso. El joven Frederick Robbins – Freddy pa´ los amigos – estaba un poco atrasado, todo por culpa de Eddy – su hermano menor – que no salía de la ducha, él y su otro hermano: Shane. Lo tuvieron que sacar a patadas de ahí – literalmente –

\- Joder – dijo el castaño mirando su reloj – media hora tarde – gruño

Maldijo nuevamente a su hermanito – de 16 años – y corrió nuevamente. No quería llegar tarde… ya estaba cercano a graduarse, debía de mantener su perfil como responsable y puntual. Las cosas eran más fáciles el tiempo que vivió en Inglaterra. Pero ni al caso, se detiene de golpe… al ver una cabellera rubia andar por ahí, sus mejillas empiezan a arder - ¡contrólate Freddy! – se decía mentalmente. Era un chico rubio caminando con otra chica pelinegra.

El castaño no entendía por qué siempre se ponía así cuando miraba a ese tipo, ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¡Vamos oso como si no lo supieras! Era Lance Glover, uno de sus compañeros de clase, caminando con Marion Porter su mejor amiga. Esos dos eran como uña y mugre, pero muy opuestos, pero… ¿los opuestos se atraen no? Era todo un misterio. Pero ¿Por qué se ponía así? Ni siquiera hablaba con Glover, ni mucho menos con Porter, solo una vez la pelinegra le pidió indicaciones para llegar a su clase, y el rubio solo se disculpó cuando choco con él por accidente. Solo… debía dejar de pensar en eso ¿verdad? Miro otra vez su reloj volviendo a la realidad, ¡mierda ya habían pasado tres minutos! Solo debía entrar al salón y asunto arreglado.

Busco su puesto y dejo caer su mochila, no había visto a Bonnie o Nina por ahí, tal vez el terco de Bonnie aceptaría a ir con ellos a la fiesta ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que aceptara? 0. La puerta se abrió dejando ver al rubio, este camino hacia su puesto que estaba dos asientos al lado de Freddy, el semblante del rubio era serio, nunca se le veía una sonrisa y mucho menos se le escuchaba reír, no hablaba mucho con los demás. ¿Y Marion? Esa hablaba con todos – cuando digo todos, es TODOS – siempre andaba sonriente, alegre, etc. Se los dije, ¡muy opuestos!

Freddy seguía mirando a Lance – o, Golden – como había escuchado a Marion llamarlo, este se situó en su puesto de siempre, sacando un libro de su mochila, el castaño suspiro aburrido. ¿Había algo más que contar? Sip, Golden trabajaba en la empresa del padre Brian, así que cuando iban Nina y él de metiches a la empresa se encontraban con Golden haciendo cualquier cosa ayudando por ahí y por allá. Pero dejo eso en segundo plano, mirando como sus otros compañeros entraban al igual que el maestro. Este sería un día muy largo.

 _Al otro lado de la cuidad…_

Alexander había llegado un poco retrasado a su trabajo, su padre no había mostrado señales de estar en casa, Mangle se fue a la universidad… estaba un poco preocupado por ella, esos estúpidos riquillos siempre la trataban mal por no ser de su "clase social" que no estaba a la altura y otras cosas sin importancia, temía constantemente que pudieran hacerle algo, pero otra parte le decía que todo estaría bien, digo… Mangle no era una niña inocente, sabía protegerse ella misma y tenía un dicho: "si me buscan… me encuentran"

El pelirrojo entro al edificio, en la mañana trabaja como cajero en un supermercado y en la noche iba a ayudar a un bar, siendo mesero. Llego pisando con cuidado para que nadie se diera cuenta que había llegado tarde… sino fue hasta que…

\- Llegas tarde – dijo una voz

Foxy gruño por lo bajo, dándose la vuelta encontrándose con Fritz, un chico delgado peli naranja ondulado, de ojos verdes y gafas rojas.

\- Lo sé, no chinge mijo, no chinge – dijo Foxy entrando a un cuarto para ponerse su uniforme

\- Alex, ya van tres días seguido… no puedo seguir cubriéndote –

\- Perdóname Fritz – dijo saliendo con su uniforme y colocándose un delantal – sabes que trabajo aquí y en el bar… salgo del bar a las 2 de la mañana –

\- Te entiendo – dijo yendo a su puesto seguido por Alex

\- Sabes que lo hago por mi hermana y por mí – dijo

\- ¿Qué hay de Maxwell? – pregunto

\- No me lo menciones – gruño

\- Pero, tienes que tratar de llegar más temprano… -

\- Consígueme un despertador y asunto arreglado – sonrió

\- … mejor ponte a trabajar – gruño Fritz

Foxy solo sonrió de lado, sabía cómo acabar con la paciencia de Fritz, miro el reloj de su muñeca… un poco más tarde y tal vez lo despedían. Suspiro con pesadez, las personas comenzaban a entrar, tenía que atenderlos con sus compras.

 _En otro lado de la cuidad…_

Un hombre de cabello rubio dorado entraba a su casa, estaba un poco cansado… se había quedado despierto toda la noche haciendo cuentas pendientes de la empresa de su suegro. Kevin Rodney abrió la puerta de su casa siendo recibido por un golpe.

\- ¡ah! –

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto su querido esposo Steve

\- En la empresa… me tuve que quedar anoche –

\- Más te vale que no me mientas – gruño el otro rubio de orejas de conejo

\- Sabes que no te mentiría – dijo abrazándolo por atrás cuando se volteo

\- Tuve que decirle a Peter que te quedaste hasta tarde en el trabajo –

\- ¿y no era cierto? – pregunto burlón

\- Cállate –

\- ¿Y Peter? – quiso saber

\- Ya se fue – dijo Steve – quería decirte que mi mamá llamo, quiere ver a su querido yerno – gruño

\- Sabes que casi no le agrado a tu madre… -

\- Lo sé… te odia… - sonrió

\- Parece como si disfrutaras mi sufrir cuando tu madre me reclama –

\- Lo hago – sonrió

\- ¡¿Qué no dices que me amas?! –

\- Te amo… pero es divertido –

\- Eres malo – dijo haciendo puchero

\- En fin… recuérdalo… mi madre. la casa de la familia. Cena. Lleva a tu hermana. Lleva a nuestro hijo. Nos vemos luego – sonrió

\- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunto

\- ¿recuerdas que también trabajo? –

\- No llegues tarde… sino el que las paga soy yo – gruño Kevin

\- Lo sé –

SpringTrap salio despidiéndose con un ademan, Kevin cerró la puerta; tenía que arreglarse para la… ¿la que? ¿Cena? ¿Desayuno? ¿Almuerzo? ¡¿Qué era?! Noooo, olvido preguntarle; pero, seguramente debía ser un almuerzo, digo, conociendo a sus suegros. Solo rogaba que SpringTrap llegara a tiempo.

 _En otra parte…_

Bonnie se estiro, tomo sus cosas y salio del lugar… solo faltaban otras horas más… y luego saldría e iría al almuerzo con su familia – su cuñado, su ¿amiga? Su hermano y su sobrino - ¿Qué podía salir mal? Respuesta… Kevin siendo golpeado por su madre, nada de otro mundo, solo agradecería que ni Freddy o Nina le siguieran insistiendo con esa fiesta, eso no era de su agrado. Salio por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la cafetería, no desayuno y si no comía algo era capaz de olvidar que era vegetariano y comer cualquier cosa. Debía llegar ahí y rápido.

 _Con Margaret…_

La pelirrosa había llegado temprano a su clase, todo había marchado con normalidad… por ahora nada interesante.

\- Hola Maggie – saludo una chica pelirroja

\- Hola Ariana – saludo la pelirrosa

Ariana Roberts, su mejor amiga… una chica pelirroja, de ojos bicolor, el ojo derecho azul intenso y el ojo izquierdo verde limón, con dos aretes pequeños en su ceja izquierda. Era una buena persona después de conocerla, era de su barrio – ósea amigas desde niñas – Maggie siempre la molestaba diciendo que estaba enamorada de Foxy. Pero ni al caso.

\- ¿Qué tal si vamos a la cafetería? – ofreció Ariana

\- No sé… no tengo muchas ganas – dijo Mangle

\- Oh, vamos ¡plox! –

\- Esa ni siquiera es una palabra – dijo

\- No me importa… vamos – dijo la pelirroja

Ariana saco a Mangle de empujones, esas dos eran imparables juntas… por eso Foxy tenía que vigilarlas a veces para que no quemaran el mundo.

…

Mangle sentía las miradas sobre ella, sabía que a los demás no les agradaba que una "de su clase" estuviera mesclada entre ellos. Desde que entro a la universidad, había sufrido de maltratos a base de insultos, apodos, etc. Se sentía mal a veces y la habían mandado varias veces a la dirección por haber peleado con algún compañero o compañera, la última vez que eso paso fue cuando un hijo de… un compañero la llamo zorra – no en el buen sentido de su especie – en el mal sentido y le ofreció dos asquerosos dólares, ¿Cómo termino? Con el maldito en la enfermería con un brazo lastimado y la nariz rota, es que digo… ¡¿a quién cojones le gustaría que le dijeran eso?! ¡A nadie verdad!

Pero nunca, nunca, NUNCA dejaría que alguien se pasara de listo con ella, si así era juraba que los mandaría al hospital con todos los huesos rotos.

\- ¿en qué piensas Mangle? – quiso saber la pelirroja

\- ¿Qué? oh, en nada… - dijo la pelirrosada

\- Ok – dijo Ariana no muy convencida

Mangle pago por su bebida, dándose la vuelta se encontró con el ser más despreciable del mundo. Jacqueline Law, conocida como la más popular de la universidad, y como era de esperarse… Bullie. Quiso pasar desapercibida de la rubia – cof, cof, oxigenada cof, cof – no quería golpearla y mucho menos incomodar a su hermano, sabiendo que este estaba trabajando.

\- Camina – susurro Mangle a Ariana

\- Aun no me dan mi late – dijo como niña pequeña

\- *bufa* -

La pelirrosada estaba impaciente, ya quería largarse para ir al campus a descansar.

\- ¡Ariana! – exclamo Mangle

La pelirroja tomo su late, pero la oji-ámbar la jalo del brazo haciendo que el late volara por el aire y caer justamente en…

\- ¡AH! –

\- Ay, no – dijeron ambas amigas

El dichoso late – maldito late ¬¬ – cayó en la perfectamente blanca blusa de Jacqueline.

\- ¡eres una estúpida! – le grito la rubia a Ariana

\- L-lo siento y-yo n-no –

\- No fue su culpa… fue mía – dijo Mangle

La rubia la miro, mirándola de pies a cabeza, desde sus converse altas rosa, sus leggins de rayas rosadas y amarillas, su short azul, y su blusa morada de manga corta.

\- Claro… era de esperarse – dijo Jacqueline – siempre has tenido envidia de mi… y querías dejarme en ridículo – gruño

\- ¡yo nunca…! – exclamo

Tarde.

La rubia había estampado su mano en la mejilla de Mangle, dejando una marca roja que seguramente mañana dolería. Oh no… habían despertado a la bestia.

\- ¡para que me respetes! – exclamo

Mangle solo miraba el piso, mientras que todos a su alrededor reían de ella, Ariana estaba en shock, Jacqueline estaba sonriendo triunfante, pero no. ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! Le arrancaría cada uno de esos pelos de elote teñidos que tenía.

Fue tan rápido, la pelirrosa se abalanzo sobre la rubia jalándole el cabello; mientras que todos hacían un círculo, Ariana no sabía qué hacer, Jacqueline no se quedaba atrás, golpes, aruñones, jalones de pelo, etc. Todos gritaban ¿alegres? pero era notable que Mangle llevara la ventaja.

…

Freddy se había encontrado a Bonnie, y ambos se dirigían a la cafetería; pero algo llamo su atención, era el círculo hecho por alumnos todos gritando y riendo, ambos amigos se dirigieron hasta el lugar, encontrándose con la chica pelirrosa y la rubia en el piso golpeándose.

Freddy negó con la cabeza, le arrojo su mochila de golpe a Bonnie, y componiendo su corbata entro en el círculo. El peli-morado se acercó tratando de ver qué pasaba, lo único que logro ver era a Freddy sosteniendo a Jacqueline por la espalda, esta estaba despeinada y agitada, mientras que alguien ayudaba a Mangle a levantarse, era Lance.

\- ¡eres una zorra maldita! ¡esto no se quedara así! ¡puta zorra! – exclamo Jacqueline

\- ¡tú no me dices así niñita mimada de papá! – exclamo Mangle

\- ¡me las pagaras maldita zorra barata! – exclamo Jacqueline

\- ¡BASTA! – grito alguien

Todos quedaron en silencio, encontrándose con Marion quien había gritado con todo el aire en sus pulmones.

\- Ehm, como decía… ¡basta! –

\- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – grito el director

Todos salieron corriendo, dejando ahí a Jacqueline, Mangle, Freddy, Lance, Ariana, Bonnie y Marion.

\- ¡esta zorra me ha golpeado! –

\- ¡tú la golpeaste primero! – exclamo Ariana

\- ¡se callan las dos! ¡a la dirección ahora! Señorita Sullivan, si no quiere que la suspenda… otra vez… deje de meterse en problemas –

\- ¡son ellos los que me provocan! – exclamo - ¡y tu suéltame! – exclamo a Lance

\- Ya, tranquila - dijo neutral Golden

Marion y Golden se alejaron del lugar, Freddy soltó a Jacqueline y se dirigió hasta Bonnie tomando su mochila.

\- Ambas a la dirección… ¡ahora! – exclamo el director

\- Sí, señor – dijeron ambas

Ariana siguió a Mangle mientras se dirigían al dichoso lugar, seguramente se ganarían una suspensión, detención, o cualquier cosa. El director les siguió el paso alejándose de ahí.

\- Siempre te haces el héroe – dijo Bonnie

\- Oye, si alguien no las separaba… hubieran terminado muertas – dijo Freddy

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Chica acercándose con Nina

\- Pelea – dijo Freddy

\- No me digas que fue una chica pelirrosa ¿verdad? – quiso saber Nina

\- Si ¿por? – dijo Bonnie

\- Es Margaret… es mi compañera en diseño gráfico… todos la molestan – dijo

\- Ehmmm… creo que me burle de ella una vez – admitió Chica

Todos la miraron serios, la polluela se sonrojo levemente bajando la mirada.

\- Vámonos – dijo Freddy

Los amigos se largaron del lugar, Nina sentía lastima y un poco de admiración hacia Margaret; siempre siguiendo adelante sin importar lo que los demás dijeran… había intentado hablarle, pero siempre salía con su amiga pelirroja. Quizá, en otra ocasión ¿verdad?

 _Con Foxy…_

El pelirrojo estaba tranquilo acomodando las cosas en un estante – había cubierto a una compañera que se encargaba de eso – el pelirrojo se tomaba su tiempo colocando cada lata en su lugar. De repente su celular suena, al mirar no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar cansado. Era el número de la universidad de Margaret; eso solo significaba una cosa: Mangle se peleó otra vez.

…

\- Frizt hazme un favor – pidió el joven

\- Depende… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunto el peli-naranja

\- Debo ir a resolver un asunto de Mangle en la universidad. Cúbreme te lo suplico –

\- Si lo haces de rodillas lo hago –

Foxy lo miro con cara de: "no jodas, hazme esto o te mato" Fritz solo sonrió mientras asentía.

\- Vete, yo me encargo… conste que cuando yo quiera salir tú me cubres ¿vale? –

\- Vale – sonrió

El pelirrojo salio del lugar sin hacer ruido, no quería que su jefe lo encontrara y lo despidiera… o peor… despidiera a ambos, Alex suspiro derrotado, era algo inevitable, los niñitos mimados siempre la iban a molestar, y por ende Mangle se defendería.

…

Unas horas un poco más tarde se encontraba con su hermana en la oficina del director, a un lado de ellos los padres de Jacqueline. El director había dicho que si esto seguía así no le quedaría más remedio que expulsarlas a ambas, y lo peor… Mangle podía perder su beca. Pero claro, los Law no se quedaban atrás gritando sobre que la universidad no debía admitir personas como los Sullivan. Alex solo podía pensar en cómo se verían golpeados… no… no debía perder la compostura, debía ser un ejemplo para su hermana.

…

\- Gracias por venir… lamento haberlos importunado – se disculpó el director

\- No hay problema – dijo la madre de la rubia

\- Solo… piense en lo que dijimos – dijo el padre dando una mirada a los hermanos Sullivan

Los Law se marcharon del lugar, Mangle mantenía la mirada baja… sabedora que recibiría un buen sermón. Alex se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.

\- Alex – dijo Mangle

\- … -

\- Hermano no me ignores – pidió

\- … -

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? –

\- Podrías decirme que no estás enojado conmigo – sonrió

\- … Mangle, este mes he venido aquí 4 veces… -

\- ¡son ellos los que me hacen enojar! ¡no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! –

\- … -

\- Hermano –

Foxy se levantó del lugar, no tenía ánimos de seguir con eso… estaba cansado… pero debía volver al trabajo, no quería que… ya saben.

\- Camina… - murmuro

\- ¿ya nos vamos? – pregunto

\- Estas suspendida ¿recuerdas? Larguémonos de este lugar – dijo

Margaret siguió a su hermano, se despidió de Ariana con un ademan; si estaba suspendida, solo significaba que debía quedarse en casa haciendo los quehaceres mientras su padre se emborrachaba y su hermano estaba trabajando dos turnos. Jacqueline también había sido suspendida, desde la entrada miraba con odio a Margaret; mientras esta solo salía con su hermano.

…

Bonnie se cubría las orejas de tanto grito de sus amigas. Las dos lo habían invitado otra vez a la fiesta que sería en un bar cercano. Freddy solo estaba recostado en un árbol con el sombrero cubriéndole la cara. Nina al lado del oji-rojo y Chica igual haciendo carita de cachorrito.

\- Por última vez… no – gruño Bonnie

\- Vamos Bon – dijo Chica – el que salgas con tus sensuales amigos no es tan malo –

\- Las fiestas no son lo mio – dijo el conejo

\- Boniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie – dijo Nina haciendo carita suplicante

\- NO – sentencio Bonnie

\- Que aburrido eres – dijo Chica

\- Prefiero ser así – dijo Bonnie

El peli-morado resoplo recostándose en un árbol al igual que Freddy – que al parecer estaba dormido, o estaba hibernando – desvió la mirada hacia otro lugar, muchos alumnos pasaban por ahí, algunos profesores, etc. Su mirada rojiza choco con una de color ámbar. Brian sintió sus mejillas arder. Por otro lado Foxy no estaba diferente, su mirada choco con una de color rojo, un rojo profundo, casi no diviso a la persona, negó con la cabeza desviando la mirada y siguió su camino hacia afuera con su hermana.

\- Bonnie ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Chica

\- ¿eh? N-no nada – dijo desviando la mirada otra vez

\- ¿seguro? – pregunto Nina

\- Si – dijo el chico – eh… ¿saben qué? quizá si vaya después de todo a esa fiesta – dijo

\- ¡sí! – gritaron ambas despertando a Freddy

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Freddy

\- Nuestro Bugs Bunny acepto ir con nosotros a la fiesta, oso Yogui – sonrió Nina

Freddy se encogió de hombros un poco molesto por ese apodo al igual que Bonnie. Pero en fin, según Chica, la dichosa fiesta seria en un la noche un poco cerca del centro. Tal vez no era mala idea ir ¿verdad?

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo estaba recordando lo que su jefe en el bar le había dicho, esta noche tendrían una fiesta, y él junto con otros compañeros seria meseros. ¿Qué podía salir mal? tal vez algo, algo de las peores pesadillas de Alex.

 _Fin del prólogo._

* * *

 ** _Holi a la peopple, al fin les traje el prólogo… espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews me animaron a seguirla. Nos vemos la próxima._**

 ** _Siéntanse libres de dejarme sus opiniones…_**

\- **_Saory – Chan_**


	3. Capitulo 1

**_Yo debería estar terminando mis otros Fanfics, pero no lo pude evitar…_**

 ** _Aclaraciones: Five Nights at Freddy´s es propiedad de Scott Cawthon, las versiones humanas son de Pole – Bear, la versión humana de Puppet y la versión de the child son mías._**

 ** _Advertencia: maltrato físico/psicológico._**

 ** _En este capítulo nos adentraremos en la vida de otros personajes._**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1_

 _Parte 1._

Habían pasado varias horas desde el accidente de esas locas – según Golden – ¿la gente no podía ser normal? Eso era imposible, y díselo a él… que es amigo de Marion Porter, la persona más anormal del mundo – pero aun así son amigos – no entendía por qué eran inseparables. El chico de orejas de oso amarillas bufo sentándose en una de las mesas de la cafetería. El escándalo había pasado, observo como Marion se dirigía a él con una bandeja de comida – no entendía como comía, comía y comía y la niña no engordaba (los misterios de la vida) – pero en fin, la pelinegra se sentó frente a él y deposito la bandeja en la mesa.

\- Holita – saludo ella

\- … -

\- ¿Cuándo te veré una sonrisa? Antes siempre sonreías – dijo Marion

\- Y tú eras más normal… las personas cambian Marionette –

\- Por última vez, yo soy Puppet –

\- ¿Por qué…? –

\- Solo comete tu comida Winnie Pooh – bufo Marion

Él. Lance Alfred Glover – alias Golden – y Marion Porter eran amigos desde hace un par de años. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo se conocieron, solo recordaba que siempre habían estado juntos desde entonces. Golden no era de las personas que socializan tanto, casi no tenía amigos, salvo por Marion y otro tipo llamado Steve Rodney, ni siquiera sabía por qué… pero Marion lo conoció, se lo presento – ambos eran rubios y de ojos negros – y por alguna razón los tres terminaron siendo amigos. Un oso, un conejo y una ¿humana? siendo mejores amigos, la vida era rara.

\- Oshe Winnie ¿en qué piensas? –

\- No me digas así… - gruño Golden

\- Últimamente estas muy sensible – bromeo Puppet - ¿se debe a que tu enamorado no te hace caso? – dijo con un cejeo intenso

\- Vete a la mierda – gruño Golden levantándose del lugar

El oso rubio se fue, pero Marion lo siguió – como buena amiga que era, cof, cof, bullie, cof, cof de su amigo oso – no se perdería esta oportunidad de molestarlo – es que digo, sin el bullyng no hay amistad –

\- Oh, vamos Lancie - sonrió Marion

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dije? Ah, claro, vete a la mierda –

\- No, no mi querido oso amarillo – sonrió perversa – oye, el que estés falto de… -

\- No… me digas… eso – gruño

\- ¿el qué? ¿Qué te diga que estas falto de sexo? – sonrió

\- ¡yo nunca…! – grito Golden – te odio –

\- Sé que me amas, con todo ese corazón de amargado –

\- No soy amargado – dijo Lance

\- Si aja – dijo Puppet

El rubio siguió su camino, ignorando completamente a su amiga pálida. Esta seguía hablando hasta por los codos, ¿Cómo era que la soportaba? Ni él lo sabía.

Ambos estaban en clases distintas, por lo cual cuando sonó la campana se despidieron – Puppet se despidió, Golden seguía ignorándola – ella iba a la clase de Psicología, siempre le había gustado ese tema, ¿Por qué no ayudar a las personas? En cambio Golden era estudiante de último año en finanzas, donde supuestamente era compañero de su "amor platónico" esto le afectaba a ella en secreto, ¿Por qué? a ella le gustaba Golden. Si, así era… lo amaba desde que lo conoció… pero para él, Puppet era una amiga y lo más cercano a una hermana. Marion no quería que su relación cambiara, pueda que ella estuviera perdiendo el piso por él – aunque no lo demostrara – pero no se arriesgaría a perderlo, solo con su amistad y dejarla estar cerca le bastaba.

…

Mangle dejo su mochila en su cama, su papá no estaba en casa, Alex trabajaba y no vería a Ariana hasta en la tarde, así que prácticamente estaría sola toda la mañana y seguramente muriendo de aburrimiento, ¿y si iba a la fiesta del bar? No, Foxy la mataría si pisaba un bar, mejor descansaría un poco, terminaría tareas de la universidad y tal vez se pondría a ordenar la casa.

\- Bueno… manos a la obra – sonrió para sí misma

…

Foxy entro nuevamente a su trabajo, ya casi llegaba a su puesto… solo unos pasos más, pero…

\- Sullivan – exclamo una voz

Alex sudo frio, sabiendo quien era el propietario de la voz, su jefe. El zorro se dio la vuelta encontrándose con el hombre y detrás suyo un Fritz avergonzado cabizbajo.

\- Si no quiere perder su trabajo señor Sullivan, le recomendaría que dejara de salir de escondidas a mis espaldas y dejar a su amigo cubriéndolo… es la última vez que se lo perdono Sullivan –

\- L-lo sé, señor… perdóneme – dijo

\- Y ambos sabemos que no estás en condiciones de perder este empleo ¿verdad? –

\- Si, seño… - murmuro Foxy

\- Póngase a trabajar… que no le pago para resolver problemas familiares –

El hombre dio un empujón a Fritz, este casi cae s no fuera porque Foxy lo detuvo.

\- Perdóname – dijo Fritz – yo tuve la culpa… me obligo a decirle y… -

\- No te preocupes – sonrió – te entiendo… mejor… hay que trabajar ¿no? –

\- Cierto… oye… ¿Qué paso con Mangle? –

\- La suspendieron – susurro Foxy cansado

\- ¿otra vez? –

\- Si – suspira - ¡no es culpa de ella, son esos tipos ricos que la hacen…! –

\- Cálmate… cuenta hasta 10 –

\- Créeme… intente contar hasta diez… ya voy por el 8 y no funciona – tic en el ojo

Foxy suspiro calmándose, Fritz tenía razón debía calmarse. No quería armar un escándalo.

…

\- Oficina del licenciado Evans ¿en qué le ayudo? – escucho decir a una chica peli naranja

Steve había llegado a su oficina, tenía unos cuantos casos, unos divorcios, órdenes de alejamiento, etc. Como ya habíamos mencionado era abogado y trabajaba con ayuda de unos colegas, Michael Schmidt y Scott Evans – Mike y Scott pa´ los amigos –

Entro a la sala encontrándose con Mike arrojando papelitos a un cesto y Scott jugando con su celular.

\- Mrs. Ring-Ring – dijo Steve quitándole el celular

\- ¡oye! – se quejó Scott

\- Se te quedaran pegados los dedos a esta cosa – dijo Steve

\- Claro, claro – dijo Scott – ahora dámelo… -

\- Nope… esta confiscado por usarlo en horas de trabajo –

\- ¡Spring! – gruño Scott – Mike –

\- Parecen niños chiquitos – gruño Mike

\- Y tú eres un amargado – dijo Scott

\- Déjalo – sonrió Spring – debe ser porque su querida Dollie lo dejo plantado –

\- Ja-ja… que chistoso – dijo con sarcasmo el castaño

\- Déjate de mariconadas –dijo SpringTrap – vamos viejo… esa mujer solo te busca por diversión al igual que tú a ella –

\- … -

\- Ves, se calla por qué digo la verdad –

\- Hablas de Doll como si fuera una zorra – dijo Scott

\- ¿y no lo es? – pregunto con fingida inocencia el rubio

\- Es profesora – dijo Scott

\- Bueno si… pero ambos sabemos que es más resbalosa que… -

\- ¡¿quieres callarte Steve?! – exclamo Mike

\- ¿ves? Esta sensible por falta de sexo –

\- … -

Mike mataba a Spring con la mirada, no entendía como esos dos podían ser sus amigos. La vida era tan rara, pero ni al caso.

\- Como sea – dijo SpringTrap – a ver Scotty ¿Cómo te trata la vida? –

\- Nada nuevo que contar –

\- ¿Qué hay sobre el niño que quieren adoptar? – se metió Mike

\- Aun no estoy muy seguro… saben que a Vincent no le agradan los niños… con suerte y aguanta a nuestros vecinos… pero, él está de acuerdo… y bueno… -

\- Y bueno, quiere complacer a su Mrs. Hello que quiere un niño – sonrió Mike

\- ¿ya eligieron uno? – pregunto SpringTrap

\- No – dijo Scott

\- Yo tengo una idea – dijo Mike - ¿Qué tal si rentan un útero? –

\- ¿Qué? –

\- Digo… hay parejas homosexuales que piden prestado el útero de una mujer… y bueno… pasa lo que tiene que pasar… la mujer lleva al niño por 9 meses y cuando nace se lo entrega a la pareja –

\- No… bueno… no suena mal… pero, ni Vincent ni yo tenemos mucho tiempo libre para estar al pendiente de un niño recién nacido las 24 horas del día –

\- Eso es un contra – suspiro Steve

\- Vincent dice que si adoptamos un niño será uno de 30 años que trabaje y gane dinero –

\- Esta loco – dijo Mike – y aun así se aman –

\- Bueno… esta tarde iríamos al orfelinato… -

\- Suerte – dijo SpringTrap

\- No… suerte al niño que tendrá de padre a la uva con patas – dijo Mike

\- No, mejor suerte a Kevin… que morirá a manos de su suegra – dijo Scott

\- Muy chistosos – dijo Steve sarcástico

\- Mejor pónganse a trabajar dúo de flojos – dijo Scott

\- Dirás trio – dijo Mike

…

Freddy se quedó perplejo, ¿Qué hacia Shane en la universidad? sabía que trabajaba con su padre en la empresa, pero ¿Qué hacía? ¿Será que su papá había mandado a investigar sobre él? nah, descartaría eso. ¿Seria sobre Eddy? Bueno… el aun iba a preparatoria mejor debía dejar las cosas como estaban. El castaño siguió su camino.

…

\- Gracias por todo – sonrió el pelinegro

\- No hay de que señor Robbins – dijo el director

\- Mi hermano si me vio debe estar preguntándose qué hago aquí – dijo Shane – mas no sabe que papá quiere saber cómo va todo con él aquí –

\- No se preocupe, el señor Frederick lleva bien todo – sonrió

\- Si, gracias – se despidió Shane

El chico pelinegro, de tez un poco morena, ojos negros, bien vestido se encamino por los pasillos, su padre Fredderick le había dicho que investigara un poco sobre sus hermanos menores – mas no sabía que Eddy había reprobado algunas materias – "descansa en paz Eddy" pensó

…

Marion caminaba tranquila, tarareando quien sabe qué mientras ojeaba su libro, pero detrás del libro iba escondido un manga - ¿Qué? ¿No se los dije? Marion es fujoshi - nadie sospecharía nada ¬u¬.

Suspiro aliviada al llegar a su casillero, le ingreso la clave y dejo sus cosas dentro, cerró la puerta mientras pensaba en ir a buscar a Lance e ir por ahí. Pero se detiene al ver a alguien.

\- No – fue lo único que pudo decir mientras miraba con horror a aquel individuo

…

Todo iba bien con Shane, se dirigía a la salida silbando una canción, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros dándole un toque despreocupado. Se quedó estático… jamás olvidaría esos ojos, y menos aquellas finas facciones. Ese cabello largo que en algún tiempo recordaba de otro color, esa piel pálida tan suave, y aquella voz tan hermosa.

\- Te encontré – susurro para sí, con una sonrisa un tanto retorcida

Los ojos negros de la chica se posaron en él, lo único que ella hizo fue regresarse por donde vino. No estaba dispuesta a sufrir otra vez. Lo único que Shane pudo hacer fue seguirla.

…

Los pasos de Marion eran apresurados, su respiración un tanto agitada, quería parecer normal y no preocupar a los demás, debía encontrar a Golden rápido ¿Dónde estaba ese maldito oso cuando se le busca?

\- ¡waw! – dijo ella al chocar con alguien

Ella se levantó encontrándose con un chico peli-morado, Brian, se llamaba si no mal recordaba.

\- L-lo lamento – dijo ella

\- Ten más cuidado – dijo Brian

\- S-si… l-lo sé… debo irme… perdón – dijo apresuradamente

\- ¿ok? – dijo Bonnie

El oji-rojo observo como Marion reiniciaba su camino a pasos rápidos, el joven se giró para toparse con el pelinegro mayor un tanto cansado.

\- ¿Shane? – dijo Bonnie

\- ¿eh? Ahmmm, h-hola Brian – sonrió forzado

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿buscas a Freddy? –

\- ¿eh? ¡ah! S-si… Freddy… de hecho no, solo… solo vine a resolver unos asuntos… nos vemos – dijo

\- ¿ok? –

El oji-negro salio de la universidad, apretó los puños con enojo al ver que había perdido de vista a la joven.

\- No te sientas tan segura – susurro para sí mismo – si te encontré no podrás esconderte de nuevo, mi pequeña marioneta –

A simple vista Shane Edward Robbins, era un chico común y corriente de 24 años, pero no… había algo muy, muy, muy retorcido en su mente, algo que ni su familia sabía… y eso involucraba a cierta joven de cabellos negros y su hermano menor: Payton. Sonrió de lado sacando un cigarrillo de la caja y lo encendió. Ya sabía que estudiaba aquí, solo tenía que averiguar dónde viva y asunto arreglado ¿Por qué no revivir esos años tan "felices" en la vida de ambos?

 _Al otro lado de la cuidad…_

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un tipo alto de piel algo morena, cabello rojo oscuro de orejas y cola de zorro

\- Hago limpieza – dijo Mangle pasando la aspiradora en la alfombra

\- No me has contestado bien – dijo Maxwell - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que deberías estar en la escuela? No me digas que te suspendieron otra vez ¿Dónde está tu hermano? –

\- T-trabajando… como siempre – dijo Mangle

\- ¿y tú? –

\- S-si… me suspendieron otra vez… - susurro

Maxwell, suspiro pasándose la mano por la cara, gruño y tomo del brazo a su hija arrastrándola con él.

\- ¡eres una buena para nada! – exclamo azotándola contra el sofá

Mangle mantenía la mirada baja, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos apenada.

\- Lo siento – dijo

\- ¡¿lo sientes?! ¡es que simplemente no haces nada más que causarnos problemas! ¡cuando es que entenderás! –

\- A ti ni siquiera te han llamado para resolver esos problemas… fue a mi hermano, ¡a él realmente le importo! –

¡Plas!

Una mano quedo estampada en el rostro de la joven pelirrosada, apretó los parpados con fuerza, se negaba a llorar, no frente a ese sujeto.

\- ¡a mí no me levantas la voz! ¡soy tu padre! –

\- ¡el que realmente parece mi padre es Alex, no tú! – exclamo

\- ¡te dije que a mí no me levantas la voz maldita imprudente! –

Otra vez dejo marcada la mejilla pálida de la joven con una nueva cachetada, las lágrimas salían, sintiendo dolor en sus mejillas.

\- Tu ni siquiera estabas planeada – escupió – fuiste un error… todo era perfecto solo cuando teníamos a Alexander… el hijo perfecto… pero tu… eres un simple error ¡que le costó la vida a Diane! – exclamo

\- ¡yo no tuve la culpa! – lloró más fuerte – perdóname, papá –

\- ¡a mí no me llamas papá! – exclamo el sujeto

Otra nueva cachetada se hizo presente al igual que otra marca roja en la mejilla de la joven, Maxwell jamás la había golpeado… y si Alex se enteraba… no sabía que era capaz de hacer. La tomo nuevamente del brazo y la azoto contra la puerta golpeándose ella en proceso contra la manija de la puerta. Escucho como la puerta principal se abría y era azotada, el maldito se había ido… dejándola a ella ahí, tirada en piso, con un labio roto sangrante, las mejillas pasándole a un color violeta, con un fuerte dolor, no solo físico… sino en lo más profundo de su ser. Miro su guante rosa y lo retiro, este cubría parte de su muñeca, la cual tenía un corte… una vez se cortó, cuando escuchaba a Alex discutir por su culpa con su padre, llego a tal grado la discusión que Alex salio lastimado.

\- L-lo lamento – susurro

De su converse alto saco una pequeña navaja que llevaba consigo, pasándola nuevamente sobre la herida, abriéndola en el proceso, tal vez un poco de dolor bastaría.

…

Las manos de Alex temblaban un poco, dejando caer unas cosas que ordenaba nuevamente.

\- ¿sucede algo Foxy? – pregunto Fritz

\- ¿Qué? si… solo… solo, mejor olvídalo – dijo

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que algo no iba bien… ¿Mangle estaría bien? Suspiro cansado esperando que la respuesta fuera un sí.

 _Unas horas más tarde…_

Un niño rubio de orejas de conejo corría hasta la puerta de una casa enorme, esperando ver a sus abuelos y sus tíos.

\- Rápido papá – dijo el niño

\- Ya voy Peter – dijo Kevin cerrando la puerta del coche

El rubio suspiro cansado, Steve llegaría tarde y seguramente estarían solo sus suegros, su hijo, tal vez uno de sus cuñados, su hermana más menor y él, sintiendo como su suegra lo mataba con la mirada.

\- Relájate – aconsejo una chica rubia de coleta, vestía un suéter blanco manga larga, una falda sencilla azul, botas de cuello largo de cuero negro. Mientras él llevaba un traje completamente elegante e incómodo.

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me calme? – quiso saber Kevin

\- No es como si la señora Harmon te intentara matar en algún momento en que se encuentren ustedes dos solos –

\- ¡¿Qué?! –

\- Solo juego hermano – sonrió Chiara

\- *suspira* -

Peter había llegado a la puerta, tocándola esperando a que le abrieran.

\- Joven Peter, pase – sonrió una joven castaña

\- Gracias Lulu – sonrió el niño

El pequeño de 8 años entro a la casa, seguido por su padre y tía quienes saludaron amablemente a la joven castaña.

\- Cada vez que vengo aquí creo que esta casa es más lujosa – suspiro Chiara

\- Estamos hablando de los Harmon, una de las familias más adineradas – suspiro cansado Kevin

Ambos rubios siguieron caminando hasta llegar al comedor donde estaba una enorme mesa preparada para una especie de banquete o algo así.

\- Chiara – saludo una mujer de cabellos azules y ojos rojos con orejas de conejo del color de su cabello

\- Hola señora Carol – saludo la quinceañera

\- Estas más hermosa de lo que recuerdo – sonrió

\- Gracias –

\- Ehm, hola señora Carol – saludo Kevin

\- Kevin – dijo fríamente, esa mujer lo odiaba

 _Minutos después…_

\- Perdone pero… ¿y Ben? – pregunto Chiara

\- Salio con Eddy hace rato – dijo Carol – dijo que regresaría tarde… y Bonnie, pues… aún está en la universidad –

\- Si mi hermana igual – suspiro Chiara

\- Y dime Kevin… ¿Dónde está SpringTrap? – dijo Carol

\- ¿eh? B-bueno… dijo que llegaría un poco tarde… - dijo el rubio picando su ensalada

\- Ya veo – dijo la mujer

…

..

.

Un silencio incomodo se apodero del comedor, nadie hacia ruido. Apenas se escuchaban sus respiraciones.

\- Hola perdón el retraso – dijo un hombre de cabello morado oscuro de ojos verdes (con orejas de conejo también)

\- No hay problema querido – sonrió Carol

\- Kevin, Chiara, Peter – sonrió Sebastian

\- Hola abuelo – saludo Peter

\- Hola señor – saludo Chiara

\- Señor – saludo Kevin

\- Oigan, no es como si no fuéramos familia – dijo Sebastian – díganme Sebastian –

\- Me siento cómoda diciéndole así señor – dijo Chiara

\- Como quieran… ¿y Brian y Benjamin? –

\- Pues Ben salio con Eddy, y Brian está en la escuela – dijo Carol

\- ¿y SpringTrap? –

\- S-se le hizo un poco tarde en el trabajo – dijo Kevin

\- Ya veo… es una lástima – dijo

El hombre se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa – como el hombre de la casa que era – y siguieron con ese incomodo almuerzo, Kevin aun sentía la mirada asesina de su suegra, Chiara estaba como un pez en el desierto – sin saber que hacer – y Peter… pues él era el que hablaba contándoles a sus abuelos como le iba en los estudios en la escuela.

 _Horas más tarde…_

Mangle había decido ir a caminar un rato por la cuidad, despejar su mente y relajarse un poco… mantenía agarrada su mano – más bien la muñeca – donde estaba el reciente corte, le dolía, pero daba igual, suspiro con cansancio, no debía decirle nada a Alex, no debía y no quería… las palabras de ese hombre aun resonaban en su cabeza. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, negándose a soltar lágrimas, debía ser más fuerte, debía dejar atrás esa niña que lloraba y ser fuerte para que su hermano se sintiera orgulloso.

\- Ouch – jadeo al impactarse contra alguien

Alzo la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos verdes brillantes, ambos quedaron en el piso, un poco adoloridos por el impacto en el suelo.

\- ¿estás bien? – pregunto un chico acercándose al oji-verde

\- Sí, eso creo – dijo

Mangle, seguía en el piso; había chocado con una chica o un chico… su cabello era largo a los hombros de color azul, sus ojos verde limón muy brillantes, de orejas de conejo azules, era de tez pálida, y tenía facciones de una muchachita de 15 años.

\- Wow, Ben, ten cuidado cuando camines mirando un libro – regaño el otro chico de no más 16 años

La pelirrosada no entendía ¿Ben? Según ella Ben, era nombre de chico.

\- Lo siento, no vi por donde iba – dijo el oji-verde

\- N-no hay problema… tampoco yo – dijo Mangle levantándose y el peli-azul la imito

\- Es costumbre de este tipo – dijo el castaño con un mechón castaño claro en el frente – soy Eddy, por cierto – sonrió extendiéndole la mano a ella

\- Margaret – dijo ella estrechando su mano sana

\- Este es Benjamin, se lo que piensas… ¿es chica o chico? Pues por más impresionante que se escuche, es hombre – dijo Eddy

\- ¿en verdad? – dijo Mangle – perdón, digo… mucho gusto –

\- Lo mismo digo – dijo Ben dándole una mirada asesina a Eddy - ¿e-estabas llorando? –

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Mangle llevándose la mano a uno de sus ojos notando la humedad – n-no –

\- ¿necesitas ayuda? – pregunto Eddy

\- N-no es necesario… no estaba llorando, y-ya deb-bo irme – tartamudeo y empezó a correr en la otra dirección - ¡fue un gusto conocerlos! – exclamo desde lo lejos

\- ¿le creíste? – pregunto Ben

\- Para nada – dijo Eddy – le pasaba algo, se le veía muy… triste –

\- ¿la seguimos? –

\- Mejor la buscamos otro día… recuerda que tenías que estar en tu casa con tu familia y el almuerzo con tu cuñado –

\- Cierto – dijo Ben

Ambos chicos se dieron la vuelta yéndose del lugar, ¿Por qué esa chica estaba triste? ¿Por qué lloraba? Eran los pensamientos de Benjamin en su cabeza.

…

Scott llego cansado a su casa, abrió la puerta y lanzo en alguna parte las llaves del coche; se arrojó al primer sofá que encontró.

\- Viiiiiiiiinceeeeeeeeeeeeent – exclamo

Unos minutos bastaron para que el sonido de pasos bajando las escaleras se hiciera presente, un hombre castaño, de ojos azules casi violetas, vestido elegantemente bajo para ver que quería su querido esposo.

\- Vincent, me duelen los pies – dijo

\- … -

\- ¿estás ahí? – dijo quitándose el brazo de la cara

\- Si, y quería decirte que hoy debemos ir al orfelinato… ¿recuerdas? –

\- ¿has pensado en un útero prestado? –

\- Hablaste con Mike ¿verdad? Ya me lo había comentado, pero no… no hayo muy como acostarme con una mujer solo para tener un bebé… sentiría como si te fuera infiel –

\- No me serias infiel si los tres estamos de acuerdo… -

\- Paso, es tener un niño de otras personas a un útero prestado –

\- Ok – acepto el de lentes verdes

\- Bien Mrs. Hello, andando… tenemos que ir a adoptar a una cucaracha –

\- ¡Vincent! – exclamo Scott - ¿estás seguro de esto? –

\- … *suspira* Scott, te amo… y si eso te hace feliz, me arriesgare a adoptar a un niño –

\- Gracias – sonrió Scott

El chico del telefono se levantó del sofá yendo a cambiarse ropa, para volver casi igual. Vincent solo negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta dando paso a su esposo. Vincent Evans, podría ser un amargado, testarudo, a veces infantil, pero podría hacer cualquier cosa por su esposo Scott Rogers ahora conocido como Scott Evans, y si quería tener un niño… pues lo tendrían, aunque no les agradaban del todo.

 _Minutos después…_

Minutos después ambos se encontraban parados en la puerta del orfanato, Vincent sentía el sudor del nerviosismo recorrer su frente, trago saliva un poco sintiendo como Scott le apretaba la mano, sintiendo todo el apoyo de su pareja.

\- Todo estará bien ¿ok? – susurro Scott

\- E-eso espero – dijo Vincent

Una joven pelinegra de orejas y cola de lobo salio a recibirlos, uno de ellos tenía que firmas varios documentos mientras el otro interactuaba con los niños… ya habían venido varias veces, pero era lo mismo a Vincent no les agradaban en absoluto, pero esta vez se esforzaría en hablar aunque sea con uno y si lograba entablar una conversación con alguno adoptarían ese.

\- Señor puede pasar al patio trasero – pidió la joven

Vincent solo asintió, mientras Scott se iba con esa chica a arreglar todo. El castaño se dirigió al patio, lo mismo de siempre, muchos niños corriendo jugando, gritando, riendo, simplemente le perforaban los oídos, ¿Cómo las personas podían tener hijos? Y si los tenía ¿Por qué los abandonaban?

\- Manos a la obra – susurro para sí mismo

Había otras parejas en el lugar platicando y jugando con los niños, parejas normales y hetero. Vio como una pareja hablaba con un chico castaño que parecía tener 11 años – ya bastante crecidito – pero la pareja parecía encantada con él. El semblante en el rostro del niño era un poco serio, la pareja se alejó un poco del niño, al parecer se habían decidido por él ¿Quién sabe? Siguió mirando con atención a aquel chico que por alguna razón le daba mala espina, lo observo encaminarse hacia el fondo del patio.

…

\- Vete – dijo un niño pequeño de no más 6 años

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso? – contesto el mayor – soy tu hermano –

\- Su fueras mi hermano no me molestarías todo el tiempo – dijo el castañito aferrándose a su oso de felpa

\- Es gracioso molestarte – sonrió sádico el mocoso

\- Vete Carter – pidió

\- ¿Por qué? – dijo el mayor acercándose amenazante al niño

\- Y-yo – dijo el más pequeño

\- Y-yo – lo imito con burla Carter– eres un torpe, por eso las personas no te quieren adoptar… jamás querrían a un llorón como tú – dijo quitándole su ojo

\- ¡basta Carter, dámelo! – exclamo

Carter parecía disfrutar de ver a su hermano menor sufrir, desde que ambos habían entrado al orfanato, él y otros amigos del lugar molestaban diariamente al pequeño Kendall – Kenny como le decían los demás –

\- Dámelo – exclamo Kenny

Carter seguía molestando al pequeño niño, si no fue hasta que el oso fue retirado por unas manos adultas, el castaño mayor se giró encontrándose con Vincent, quien lo miraba no muy contento.

\- Ya déjalo en paz – dijo entre dientes Vincent

El castaño claro mayor miro desafiante a Vincent, este sostenía al oso en una mano, y también le miraba desafiante. Carter solo se fue mirando con desprecio al mayor. Kenny observaba como su "hermano" se alejaba.

\- M-me lo reg-regresa – pidió Kenny señalando su peluche

\- ¿Qué? ah, claro – dijo Vincent

Kenny tomo nervioso su peluche, mientras que Scott miraba la escena, Vincent nunca había reaccionado así, simplemente lo ignoraba, pero ahora no.

\- ¿escogiste uno? – pregunto Scott llegando por detrás

\- ¡..! no me asustes así – dijo Vincent

\- Por favor, no es como si trajera una aguja conmigo… - sonrió Scott

\- Como sea – dijo Vincent

\- Hola pequeño – sonrió Scott poniéndose a la altura del niño

\- … -

\- Vamos, no seas tímido… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto

\- K-Kendall – tartamudeo

\- ¿Kendall no era nombre de niña? – susurro Vincent recibiendo una mirada asesina de Scott – digo… lindo nombre –

\- Soy Scott, y él es Vincent – señalo el pelinegro

…

Scott miraba incrédulo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, Vincent Evans jugando e interactuando con un niño. Hoy llovería sangre D:

\- Scotty – dijo Vincent llegando donde Scott

\- ¿estás seguro? –

\- Mucho – sonrió el castaño

Kenny se mantenía sentado en un sofá del orfanato donde había estado platicando con el señor Vincent. Miraba atento a lo que los dos adultos hablaban, ¿acaso seria verdad?... no… no quería hacerse ilusiones, además… había más niños pequeños en el lugar… las personas siempre quieren a los bebés pequeños.

\- Kendall – llamo otra chica de cabello azul marino

\- ¿s-si? –

\- Ven por favor – sonrió la mujer

El castañito se acercó temeroso, entrando en aquella oficina. Se sentía ansioso… ¿podría ser?

…

Foxy salio temprano de su trabajo, pensando en ir a su casa para almorzar con su hermana, pero recordó que su jefe en el bar lo necesitaba temprano para preparar todo en el lugar, tenía que ser mesero y aguantar a todos esos niñitos mimados de la clase alta. Algo le decía que debía ir a la casa, pero simplemente lo ignoro, seguramente Mangle estaría en su cuarto leyendo y escuchando música, no había por qué preocuparse ¿verdad?

Llego a aquel edificio de un diseño un tanto agradable, que en las noches era adornado con un gran letrero luminoso con el nombre del lugar.

\- Llegas tarde muchacho – dijo le su jefe, era un tipo completamente diferente a su otro jefe, era gentil, amable, comprensivo, etc.

\- Lo siento Simon – se disculpo

\- No hay problema, hijo – sonrió

Foxy sabía que Simon Jones nunca se enfadaría con él, ese hombre prácticamente era un ángel; lo ayudo a Mangle y a él cuando el mayor buscaba trabajo, Simon término dándole trabajo a Foxy en el bar de noche y en las mañanas trabajaba en otro lugar.

\- ¿y los otros? – pregunto Foxy

\- Arreglando las cosas – dijo Simon extendiéndole su uniforme – mejor vístete, la fiesta será en unas horas –

\- Bueno – dijo

El pelirrojo se adentró en el lugar, el traje consistía en una elegante camisa manga larga roja muy pálida, pantalones negros, zapatos negros, un chaleco elegante negro. Aunque se estuviera muriendo por quitárselo se aguantaría.

…

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie y Nina se dirigían a la casa de la última, donde según ella les tenía unos atuendos geniales, lo único que Freddy podía pensar era que no fuera nada rosado. La chica de orejas de gato abrió la puerta de su casa, los tres chicos la siguieron hasta su cuarto.

…

\- Nina… esto es ridículo – dijo Bonnie mirándose al espejo ¡le habían puesto dos moños rosados en la cabeza haciéndole dos coletas!

\- No lo sé Bonnie – dijo Freddy tratando de no reír – te ves "linda"–

\- ¡¿Cómo que linda?! –

\- ¿seguro que no eres una mujer? – pregunto Chica

\- ¡Cállense todos! – exclamo deshaciéndose las coletas

\- ¿Por qué tienes el cabello largo entonces? – se justificó Chica

\- Ya chicos – dijo Nina apareciendo con un vestido morado – déjenlos –

\- ¡hermosa! – dijo Chica

\- Oye Bon, ten cuidado con Nina… no valla ser que yo te la quiera bajar – bromeo Freddy

\- Ja-ja, cállate Pedo-Bear – dijo el chico peli-morado

\- Estas muy sensible – bromeo Chica

Bonnie solo los ignoro y siguió arreglando su cortaba de moño frente al espejo al igual que Freddy. Chica seguía poniéndose los tacones y Nina colocaba sus aretes en las orejas.

…

Una Marion muy nerviosa se paseaba por todo su cuarto, de vez en cuando miraba su celular en la mesa de noche, negó con la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Se miró en el espejo. Estaba entre una batalla mental para decidirse si llamar a su hermano o no.

\- Basta – se dijo, tomo el celular y marco el numero

…

..

.

\- _Payton Porter… diga_ – se escuchó decir a una voz masculina un poco joven

\- P-Payton – dijo Marion

\- _¿Puppet?_ – pregunto – _hola, ¿Cómo estás?_ –

\- B-bien… -

\- _¿Por qué me llamas? ¿a qué se debe tu "agradable" llamada? No me digas… ¿te vas a casar con Golden, no es así?_ –

\- Qué más quisiera – sonrió con tristeza – pero no, necesito que vengas a New York… por favor –

\- _¿Por qué?_ –

\- Solo ven – exclamo

\- _Oye, estoy en Dallas… ¿Por qué me quieres en New York?_ –

\- Tu solo ven… y te lo explico todo… por favor Marionette –

\- _Ok_ – suspiro el chico sabiendo que era imposible ganar una discusión con su hermana

\- Gracias, te quiero hermano –

\- _Yo igual, adiós_ –

Marion suspiro y se sentó de golpe en un sofá, ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? ¿3? ¿4? No lo recordaba y no quería hacerlo, pero jamás sacaría esa sonrisa retorcida de su mente. El timbre la casa la sacó de sus pensamientos, seguro era Golden para recogerla para la fiesta. Bajo corriendo las escalones hasta abrir la puerta.

\- Hola Golden – sonrió al ver al chico rubio

\- Hola ¿iras así? –

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – pregunto ella

\- Nada, solo… desde que te conozco siempre usas el color negro… capaz y no llevas algo con rayas negras y blancas –

\- ¿Quién dice que no? – sonrió picara

\- Calla – dijo Golden – vámonos –

\- Oki – sonrió

El rubio siguió a la pelinegra quien subió alegremente al auto del rubio.

\- ¿puedo conducir? – pregunto

\- ¡¿estás loca?! No me arriesgare a que lo choques… como le hiciste con el auto de Spring– gruño

\- Oye, eso fue culpa de Steve… iba ebrio al igual que tú… los dos hablaban y cantaban un no sé qué decía: "Just Gold" o algo así y no me dejaban ver el camino… -

\- … - Golden no respondió y re limito a conducir en silencio

 _Fin del capítulo 1 – primera parte_

* * *

 **EXTRA**

 **Una loca guardia en Freddy´s**

 _¡Buscando trabajo!_

Una chica pelirroja, de un ojo verde y el otro azul, estaba sentada de cabeza en el sillón de su casa, había varios periódicos en el piso, hace más de dos semanas que buscaba un trabajo, pero siempre la despedían ¿tan torpe era? Quizá… había recorrido toda la cuidad pero ni al caso, no encontraba nada.

\- Maldición – se quejó la chica al sentir la sangre yendo a su cabeza

Volvió a la posición correcta tomando el papel en sus manos, ¿y si era mesera? No, no toleraba cuando los comensales se ponían exigentes, ¿conserje? No. La joven Ariana – Aris – Roberts estaba demasiado desesperada, si le ofrecían cualquier trabajo donde le dieran dinero era suficiente, esta corta de fondos y tenía que pagar rápido la renta del departamento. Y estaba a punto de cometer un grave error al ver un anuncio de bailarina, si no fuera por otro anuncio que estaba cerca.

 _"pizzería familiar esta en busca de un nuevo guardia de seguridad nocturno. De las 12 AM hasta las 6 AM. No somos responsables de lesiones o desmembramientos"_

¿Una pizzería? No sonaba tan mal y pagaban $120.00 ¡¿enserio?! Bueno, estaba desesperada ¡les dije que aceptaría cualquier cosa! Ariana suspiro, no tenía elección ¿Qué tan mal le podía ir? Ni que la fueran a querer matar ahí ¿verdad?

…

Ahí estaba de pie, frente a la pizzería: _"Freddy Fazbear pizza"_ no se miraba mal el lugar. La adolecente abrió la puerta, era una típica pizzería, niños jugando, los padres en las mesas, las meseras, unos animatrónicos, un hombre vigilando a los moc… digo niños que quizá era el guardia diurno, era un hombre castaño, alto, de ojos negros, un poco moreno pálido, semblante serio, el cual le daba completamente igual. Aris camino hasta una mesera de la caja, trago un poco saliva atreviéndose a hablar.

\- H-hola – dijo ya frente a la chica

La morena le dirigió la mirada, la miro de pies a cabeza para hablarle después.

\- ¿puedo ayudarle? – intento oírse amable

\- S-si… ahmmm, busco al jefe, gerente, dueño…. ¡¿yo que se?! Quiero… quiero pedir por el puesto de guardia nocturna –

\- ¿enserio? – pregunto la otra, mientras que Aris asentía – bien… ¡oye Michael! – grito la chica casi dejando sorda a Aris – enseguida viene, linda… maldita sea… ¡Mike ven acá! –

\- ¡por un demonio Marilyn! – exclamo el hombre castaño antes mencionado - ¡¿Qué quieres, porque gritas mujer?! –

\- ¡responde idiota! –

\- ¡lo estoy haciendo! – exclamo

\- En fin… ella busca a al jefe –

\- ¿ella? – pregunto incrédulo Mike - ¿ella? ¿ósea tú? –la señalo a la pelirroja

\- Obvio yo, idiota – contesto Aris

\- Más respeto – gruño

\- Solo dime por un maldito demonio donde está el jefe –

\- Tan chiquita y con tamaña bocota – dijo Mike

\- ¡tengo 18! – exclamo – soy una adulta, y soy… -

\- La persona más escandalosa que he visto – dijo Mike

\- Que te den – susurro Aris

\- ¡te oí! – exclamo Mike

\- ¡que es todo ese ruido! – exclamo un hombre un tanto mayor que los tres presentes - ¿Quién es el responsable? –

\- ¡ella/él! – exclamaron Mike y Aris al mismo tiempo apuntándose

\- Mike, tienes 29 años… por dios – dijo el hombre

\- Esta niña malcriada quiere el puesto de guardia nocturno – la señalo el castaño

\- ¡Sipi! – exclamo Aris – y si no es mucha molestia contratarme… mire que soy bien buena pa´ esas cosa de vigilancia… y… -

\- Contratada – dijo el hombre

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Mike y Aris nuevamente

\- Si, puedes comenzar esta misma noche, ven aquí antes de las 12 AM y podrás iniciar –

\- ¡¿enserio?! – exclamo feliz - ¡gracias! los besaría a los tres… pero –

\- Ni lo pienses – dijeron Mike y Marilyn

\- Oigan dije pero… - bufo –

\- Como dije, ven aquí antes de las 12 para poder darte un recorrido, no tengo mucho tiempo libre así que lo hará Mike –

\- ¡¿espere que?! –

\- No´mbre, Mike – se burló Marilyn – eres niñero en la mañana y ahora en la noche –

\- Tú te callas – dijo Mike – bien, le enseñare este lugar a la niñita malcriada –

\- Gracias querido ogro – sonrió Aris

\- Estas loca, como para querer este empleo – susurro Mike al odio de la pelirroja

\- Oh vamos, a mí nadie me quita lo feliz de haber conseguido trabajo – dijo Aris

…

Muchas horas después, la oji-verde y azul estaba yendo a la pizzería nuevamente; faltaban pocos minutos para las 12, así que todo estaría bien. Su amiga Sadie **(N/A: se dice Seidy)** la había regañado toda por buscar trabajo en ese lugar, no entendía por qué tanto escándalo… solo era una pizzería la cual debía vigilar hasta las seis de la mañana y luego sería libre como pájaro (:3)

\- Hola, hola~ - canturreo la muchacha - ¿jefe? ¿señor guardia amargado? –

\- Ya estás aquí – dijo Mike entrando al local

\- Si, y si no es mucha molestia quiero mi hermoso uniforme, conste… no uso nada que sea rosado, o tenga falta – amenazo

\- Llevas una falda ahora mismo – señalo Mike a su falda de color negro corta

\- Es falda short –

\- ¿usas falda short, sobre unas leggins? –

\- Oye, yo no te digo como vestir… aunque aquí entre nos, deberías considerar arremangarte las mangas y quitarte la gorra – sonrió

\- … aja… bueno, empecemos con esto de una maldita vez –

\- Oye, ¿no me dirás tu nombre? –

\- Michael Schmidt, dime Mike… -

\- Ariana Roberts… dime Aris – sonrió

\- Bueno "Aris" bienvenida a Freddy Fazbear Pizza –

\- Si, si aja… ¿y la oficina? Quiero estrenar tableta – sonrió

\- La tableta no tiene otra función más que para ver las cámaras –

\- Que flojera Schmidt- San… saltémonos todo esto y me das mi uniforme y me llevas a la oficina ¿vale? ¿a poco eso no suena súper hello~? –

\- … sígueme niñata –

…

Unos minutos después, la pelirroja llevaba una camisa azul manga corta arremangada, unos pantalones azules oscuros, un cinturón café, corbata negra con dos prendedores, gorra azul con visera azul casi negra, y se encontraban en la oficina.

\- ¿Porque mi uniforme no es igual al tuyo? – pregunto la joven con un puchero

\- Era el único de tu talla, luego arreglo eso… pero por ahora usaras ese –

\- Se me ve bien – dijo la pelirroja mirándose en un pequeño espejo

\- ¿Por qué una niña usa unos aretes en la ceja? –

\- Te dije, tengo dieciocho años – dijo molesta

\- Como, sea – suspiro Mike

\- Bien… nos vemos mañana mijo – dijo Aris sentándose en la silla giratoria – vueltas y vueltas vamos a dar, a ver…~ -

\- Deja de cantar… mira esta… -

\- Ya lo sé – interrumpió – esta es la tableta, con la cual monitoreare todo este putho lugar y debo asegurarme que esos animatrónicos disque tiernos no sean robados… ¿Quién los quisiera robar? Están súper feos –

\- … solo has tu trabajo, no te distraigas, ahorra la energía y ojala nos veamos mañana –

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con "ojala"? –

\- N-nada… eh… ¿ya conoces todo no? –

\- Si, bueno… casi… oye… soy una adolecente casi adulta ¡aprendo rápido! Lo mio es la tecnología – dijo mirando la tableta

\- Ok… buena suerte Aris –

\- Gracias – exclamo

\- La necesitaras – susurro Mike sin que Aris lo escuchara y salio del lugar

\- Veamos Aris – suspiro la pelirroja dando vueltas en la silla – no será difícil ¿verdad? –

La joven se dedicó a mirar las cámaras, nada anormal por ahora… pero ¿Que no se supone que los animatrónicos deben ser animales?, eran humanizados, parecían casi personas. Y también… ¿Qué no se supone que la niña/pato/gallina/disque adolecente rubia debía estar en el escenario? ¡Ay, dios no! Su primera noche y la le ratearon a la gallinita. Tal vez esto sería más difícil, mientras no se percataba que unos ojos iluminados la observaban desde el ducto de ventilación. Aris sudo frio… mientras el sonido del telefono la hacía dar un respingo. Levanto el objeto llevándoselo al oído.

\- ¿h-hola? –

\- Hola ¿Hola? – se escuchó decir una voz masculina

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 **Reviews**

 ** _SweetGirl90: hola, aquí son bien recibidos todos, me alegra tanto que te guste este intento de historia. Respondiendo tú pregunta. Solo dire un hermoso SI, Mangle estará enamorada, pero no me decido en dejarla con Ben o con Ariana… eso lo decidirá el universo y ustedes claro los lectores. Las peleas de chicas son en todas partes incluso aquí – una vez fui testigo de una – gracias por el fav._**

 ** _Ethel Miyatzaky Tanaka: que bien que te guste amiga, bueno respondiendo… eh, tienen orejas y colita… porque… porque… porque en algunos Fanfics que he leído los ponen así ¡Saory querer ser popular! sé que amas las posdatas: D_**

 ** _Pursi: gracias, espero que este capítulo te guste :D_**

 ** _Y tras haberme golpeado la cabeza y estar tres días mal, les traje actualización. Este capítulo será en dos partes y quizá en el siguiente Bonnie y Foxy se conocerán, y bueno también habrá pequeños extras como aquí. El cual seguirá mediante los finales de cada capítulo del fic. En un principio Ariana seria la guardia nocturna del tercer juego en un Fanfic que quería hace pero entonces se me paso por la mente hacer esto y bueno… en mi DeviantArt y Tumblr está un fanart de ella de nombre (i hope you die in a Fire! Fanart) creo. En los extras los dos bandos de animatrónicos aparecerán. En fin… ¡Yane!_**

 ** _PD: Kenny es el niño de la mordida de 1983 y Carter es su odioso hermano mayor, del cual será rescatado por nuestro querido telefonito y su uva con patas. No los aburro más ¡Yane!_**

— **_Saory – Chan_**


End file.
